


Yours to Keep

by theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I Gave Myself A Toothache, One Shot, Rain, Rain On Your Wedding Day, Romance, Spring Buggie Break, Thunderstorms, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, spring buggie break 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: Hours before Jughead and Betty's wedding ceremony, a thunderstorm rolls in. Jughead isn't pleased. Betty has a solution.“Rain on our wedding day, Betts? Are our lives an Alanis Morissette song?”





	Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Buggie Break | Day Seven | April Showers and New Beginnings 
> 
> Kaylabae, [lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com) , best friend, writer, and beta extraordinaire helped me out with this fic. Endless thank you's for her encouragement and enthusiasm.
> 
> I got extra in my fluffy feelings while listening to [Northern Wind by City and Colour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwy_8O_3mWk) during this fic. Jughead Jones is a huge C&C fan, headcanon forever.

_You are the other half; You’re like a missing piece._

 

A flash of bright white light followed by a thunderous crack boomed through the air and Jughead Jones was less than pleased. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his uncomfortable dress pants and let out a deep sigh, dropping his head back to the door he had leaned against. “Rain on our wedding day, Betts? Are our lives an Alanis Morissette song?”

Betty rested on the other side of the door, one shoulder pressed into it. She raised her hand and flattened her palm to the cherry grain wood. “Rain is romantic. And you hate that song, Juggie.”

“Rain might be romantic but this is a torrential downpour... and whoever wrote that song has no idea what irony is. They should change the words to, ‘Isn’t it unfortunate,’ and stop spreading their ignorance of the English language to the masses.” Jughead had worked himself up into a tizzy, he tapped his foot on the ground at an increasing pace as his brow turned down.

Laughing, Betty shook her head. “Maybe you should write them a strongly worded letter. If time travel is invented, you can use your first trip to go back in time and stop that song from ever being written.” 

Huffing out a single bark of laughter, the corner of his mouth turned up despite his irritation. “Maybe I will, maybe if I did it would forever change the course of time and the beginning of the next great flood wouldn’t be happening an hour before we’re supposed to walk down the aisle.”

She straightened up, determined to change the direction of her fiancés thoughts before they got any further down their current path. “Take off your tie and tie it around your head, Jug. And make sure it covers your eyes, no being smart with me. Don’t forget, I’m fully aware of how capable you are at tying blindfolds.”

Jughead turned around, raising his eyebrows at the door. “I get to see you?” he croaked out, emotion rising in his voice as his pulse rate ramped up.

“Juggie. I’m fairly certain I’d have found out by now if Jughead was actually a nickname for Kal-El. You get to see the back of your eyelids. But I want to be in your arms, it’s been a long day for both of us.”

Inhaling sharply, he froze, “I— but you—“ Thunder rumbled through the air and it jarred his stuttering thoughts back into motion. “Of course, yes.” 

He pulled on his tie, fingers shaking with trepidation, struggling to get it loose in his haste. When it finally came free he quickly wrapped it around his head, fully covering his eyes, and efficiently knotted it at the back. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shallowly as his fists opened and closed at his sides. “I’m ready. It’s done.”

“You promise, no peeking?” Betty inquired, her hand on the door knob.

“Betty, so help me... Now that you’ve made this an option, get your beautiful ass out here or I’ll spank you the moment I get my hands on you, wedding dress or not,” he threatened with a smile.

Wiggling as a rush of desire shot down her middle, straight between her thighs, Betty squeaked. “You wouldn’t dare, if I don’t come out now, it would be right before we have to go out to the ceremony.”

He smirked, “Try me.” Biting his lip, Jughead’s expression softened as he raised a hand up to lay it against the door. “Please, Betts, I won’t peak. I promise.”

The door knob was warm and slippery from the dampness of her palm as she stared at it, slowly opening the door. She kept her gaze turned down, as her stomach began to do a series of flip flops. She had never felt more nervous.

As she looked across the space of the floor, Jughead’s shoes came into view — stubborn to the very end about wearing his black Doc Martens — and her breath caught in her throat. Her gaze crawled up his legs, in their creased black pants, and Betty pressed her lips together. When her focus reached his clenched fingers, his knuckles tightened. His suit jacket was tailored exceptionally to his broad shoulders, and she suddenly couldn't wait for his arms to envelop her.

In one motion he stepped forward, instinctively knowing where to move as he wrapped his hands around the curve of her waist.

Betty’s palms settled on his biceps as his face came close into her view. She smiled at the tight blindfold but chewed on her bottom lip, wishing she could see the calming blue of his eyes. Raising one hand, she tapped her finger across the tip of Jughead’s nose. “I’ve missed you, Juggie.”

“Fuck, Betts. The past 24 hours have been torture. I could have thrown Veronica out a window for her insistence that she cart you away last night.” He tilted his chin up so Betty’s fingertip fell to his lips, then pressed a kiss to it. “You’re beautiful.”

A blush spread across her cheeks as she grinned, “You can’t even see me.” She rubbed the pad of her finger over his bottom lip.

He exhaled as the corners of his mouth turned up then shook his head. “I don’t need to.” Jughead’s fingers spread out, slowly drumming against her ribs as he fit them against the curve of her body. Her waist always felt so tiny under his hands.

Another crash of thunder shook the house as the rain picked up into a steady pound on the roof and windows. Betty felt her emotions rise with the storm, infectious. When she came out of the room to cheer up Jughead, she hadn’t expected this onslaught of feeling. The backs of her eyes began to burn with unshed tears, bottom lip trembling. She released a breath, his name coming out quietly with the air.

Releasing her body, Jughead raised his arms to cradle her face in his hands. He dipped his head down, kissing her softly then suddenly increasing the pressure. 

Betty grasped his forearm with one hand and rested her other on his cheek, returning the kiss with equal fervor.

His tongue slipped into her willing mouth, a groan escaping his throat as he pulled her closer. She tasted like the mint green tea she drank to settle her nerves and Betty Cooper, a flavor that always left him wanting. Sliding his thumbs under her jaw, Jughead tipped her head back, angled better to slot his lips against hers. He shifted even closer to her, dropping a hand down to the small of her back to press her flush against him.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Betty sunk her fingers into his hair. She didn’t care if she messed up her makeup or his hair; she gripped it in her fist and tugged gently. It anchored her; kept her from floating away with the downpour of rain.

Jughead literally kissed her breathless and they broke apart gasping. He wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and pulled her to him in a hug.

Blinking, Betty looked around over his shoulder. “Is it darker in here?” She glanced up at the hall light, squinting, “Did the power go out?”

He squeezed her tighter and shook his head, amusement evident in his voice, “Betts. I can’t see a thing. Blindfolded, remember?”

“Well, err— I guess we’re electric? Shorted the lights right out?” 

Snorting out a laugh, Jughead smiled wryly, “We’re good, but I don’t think we’re shut the power down good.”

Betty ran her hand down the back of his head, smoothing down his mussed hair. She leaned back in his arms and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his upturned mouth, “You know none of this matters, right Juggie? The rain, the power, any of it.”

“Betty,” he trailed off, his mouth softening as he dropped his forehead to hers. “I just— I want today to be perfect for you —despite how much I know you hate that word — you deserve sunshine and the day you wanted.”

“What I wanted — what I want, is _you_. Nothing about the day that I marry Jughead Jones could ever be bad.” 

He raised his head to drop a kiss to the crown of her head, “Marrying Jughead Jones sounds _pretty_ bad.”

“Good thing you’re not marrying him, more for me.” Betty pinched at his side and he bent away from her fingers with a chuckle.

“No contest, I‘ve got the better deal, I get to marry Betty Cooper. For the rest of my life I get to love her, and hold her,” he flexed his arms around her, “and kiss her,” he kissed the side of her neck, “and make her come,” he murmured huskily beneath her ear. “I don’t need to be able to see to get beneath your dress.” Lowering his arms, he toyed with the lace fabric under his fingertips, tugging on it slightly.

Grabbing his hands then pressing them flat against her hips, Betty chided, “You’re deplorable.”

“You’re adorable?” Jughead rubbed his cheek against hers, breathing her in. “I love you, Betty. I’ve always loved you, I don’t remember what it feels like to not love you. Opening my eyes every morning to find you next to me is the best part of my day.”

“I love you too, Jughead. It’s you and me, always has been and always will be. You’re my person.” Lightning flashed, brightening the room, followed by another burst of raucous thunder that seemed to shake the house. “And I’ve always liked the rain. It washes everything clean, a new beginning.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Besides, you’ve always looked really good when you’re wet.” 

Jughead barked out a laugh then enveloped her in his arms, caressing the skin at the nape of her neck where a few soft curls of hair lay. “That’s definitely you, Betts.” 

“Just wait til tonight,” Betty whispered coyly. 

Groaning, he kissed the side of her head. “You’re killing me. You’ve got no idea what I have planned for you.”

“I could say the same,” she intoned enigmatically. “Now go fix your tie, Juggie. It’s time to get married.” She patted his chest affectionately, letting her palm linger over his heart. The steady beat of his matched the quickness of hers and she smiled up at him.

The storm continued to pour, but the day was perfect anyway. Jughead Jones married Betty Cooper, and no amount of rain could dampen the joy they shared on the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the very Bughead wedding day fluff fest. Let me know what you think in the comments?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr | [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com)


End file.
